


Different Wars

by EHyde



Category: Supernatural, Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lead similar lives for different reasons. SPN/Terminator crossover (Sam's POV).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few years before T2. Sam is about ten, John Connor is two years younger and is still living on the road with his mother.

“You hunt things, too, don’t you?” Sam asked. “You and your mom?”

“Well,  _sort_  of,” said the other boy, whose name was John. “We’re getting ready for a war. I’m not really supposed to tell people about it.”

Sam nodded. This was familiar ground, even if he didn’t know anything about a war. “Most people don’t know what the world’s really like,” he said. “If I told anyone at school what we really did, they’d take me away from Dad. That’s what Dean says,” he added.

“I don’t go to school,” said John. “Mom says it’s not important.”

“Dean would like that,” said Sam. “He thinks school’s useless, too.” He wasn’t so sure, himself. School wasn’t  _fun_ , especially not when you had to go to a new school almost every month, but not being a hunter all the time—that was nice.

“I mean, I’m not stupid,” John assured him. “Me and my mom, we study important stuff, like computers and strategy and all that.”

“Don’t you ever just want to be a normal kid, though?” Sam asked. “With friends, and stuff?”

John shook his head. “Normal people are pretty helpless,” he said. “And they’re all gonna burn up before they know what hit ‘em, anyway, so you can’t see them as  _friends_.”

“You don’t—save people?”

“Mom says there’s nothing we can do to save everyone,” said John. “We just have to be ready for what comes after.”

“My mom died in a fire,” said Sam, after a moment of silence. “When I was a baby. Not a normal fire. That’s why we’re—Dad’s still trying to find the thing that killed her.”

“I didn’t mean—” said John. “Sorry. I didn’t mean I  _want_  everyone to burn up, it’s just—that’s what happens.” He paused. “My dad died before I was born,” he said. “Mom talks about him all the time, but I never knew him.”

“Is he why you’re—?”

John nodded. “Mom didn’t know how to take care of herself back then, and he saved her life, and told her about what was out there, and started teaching her about what she’d need to know, and then—then he didn’t make it. Your dad seems like a good dad, though.”

Sam shrugged. He supposed if you had to have a dad who was a hunter, his dad was a good one. He certainly made a better dad than any of the other hunters Sam had met would, except maybe Bobby. He wondered if he should say something nice about John’s mom, but—she wasn’t anything like how a mom should be. Not like what Dean had told him about their mom. Maybe normal families were like normal friends—something hunters didn’t get to have.

~~~

“We’re leaving.”

Sam looked up from the soup Dean had just made him. Dad was back, and he had only been gone from the motel for about an hour.

“I thought you were going on a hunt with Sarah,” said Dean.

“Sarah’s not a hunter,” Dad said shortly.

“What do you mean, not a hunter?” Dean asked. “I mean—living off the grid, and she knows more about guns than you do, and—wait.” Dean paused. “Are you saying we’ve spent the past two weeks hanging out with a crazy psycho killer?”

“Don’t know about killer,” said Dad. “Thinks her son is destined to fight some war against robots from the future. I’m going out,” he said. “Be ready to leave when I come back.”

“Dean,” Sam asked, as Dad slammed the door behind him. “How could Dad not know she wasn’t a hunter?”

“Hunters don’t always talk about hunting, you know that,” said Dean. “You have to be able to trust each other. She seemed like a hunter, so Dad probably just figured…”

“If Dad was going to ask her to go on a hunt with him, that means he trusted her, right?”

Dean nodded. “And then she goes and turns out to be a crazy psycho killer.”

Sam thought back to his conversation with John, about how he’d said that you couldn’t see normal people as friends. “If she told Dad about—fighting robots, and stuff, then she must’ve trusted him, too.”

“I don’t think trusting someone means as much when you’re a psycho who thinks there are killer robots after you,” said Dean.

Sam thought maybe it meant more. “What if she wasn’t crazy, though?” he asked. “I mean, if we told people about the things we hunt, they’d think we were crazy, too.”

“That’s why we don’t tell anyone.”

“Except for people we can trust.”

“Seriously, Sammy—all the stuff that’s out there, you want there to be killer robots, too?”

“No,” said Sam. “I don’t want  _any_  of it to be real. I just mean—” He wasn’t sure what he meant. “It kinda sucks for John, right? Living this kind of life for something that isn’t even real? What’ll he do when he finds out his mom’s crazy?”

Dean shrugged. “Dunno. Come on, finish eating and get your stuff packed up, you heard what Dad said.” Sam wasn’t particularly hungry anymore, but you didn’t  _not eat_  the food that was in front of you. “And Sammy?” He looked back to Dean. “Don’t ask Dad these questions, okay? He trusted her, and she wasn’t—that’s all there is, okay?”

Sam understood. Hunters didn’t get to have friends.


End file.
